


I Want A Boy For My Birthday

by orphan_account



Category: Real Person Fiction, The Smiths
Genre: Blow Jobs, Come Swallowing, M/M, Oral Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-18 10:08:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28990482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Steven gives Johnny an extra special present for his 21st birthday.
Relationships: Johnny Marr/Morrissey
Kudos: 5





	I Want A Boy For My Birthday

**Author's Note:**

> i just deep throated a starbucks straw to see if i'm able to suck a dick and i CHOKED SO HARD

Johnny blew out the candles on the cake Steven had baked him for his twenty first birthday. There wasn't much to do being in quarantine, so the pair decided to stay in and cool out. They went to the living room after they indulged in the sweet goodness and Johnny began opening loads of presents that Steven had gotten him.

"Finally decided to get me AirPods so I wouldn't look broke huh?" Steven smiled and rolled his eyes before kissing his boyfriend.

"Happy birthday Johnny." Steven wrapped his arms around Johnny and pulled him into a hug.

"I've got one more surprise for you, though." Johnny raised an eyebrow, interested in what Steven had to offer.

"Oh yeah?" Steven nodded.

"Mhm. Stay here." Steven dashed upstairs and when he came back down, Johnny nearly had a heart attack. Steven was wearing a strappy teddy and black stiletto heels, posing seductively yet trying to hide the shy smile on his face. Johnny licked his lips and felt his heart skip a beat as Steven walked over to him.

"Like what you see?" He straddled Johnny and Johnny placed his hands on Steven's waist.

"Very much so." His voice was low and laced with arousal; Steven knew how to get him going but this was another level. Steven leaned forward and gently kissed Johnny, lazily sliding his tongue into his lover's mouth and feeling around. By the time he was done, Johnny was nearly panting and his boner was obvious through his joggers. Steven got off of Johnny before getting down on his knees and spreading Johnny's legs. He ran his hands up and down Johnny's thighs before snaking his hand up to palm him through his joggers.

Johnny let out a heavy breath as Steven tugged on his waistband, pulling his joggers and underwear down. His cock sprang up and Steven looked up at Johnny with heavy lidded eyes, irises blown out with lust. Steven took Johnny's flushed, achingly hard dick in his hand and started to stroke it, swiping his thumb over the head every so often. It didn't take long for Johnny to get to the edge, so he gently pushed Steven's hand away. Steven scoffed and went to jerk him off again but Johnny stopped him.

"Stop, I'm about to come." Johnny's voice was but a whisper and Steven immediately stopped his movements with a smirk.

"So you're expecting more than a hand job?" Johnny huffed out a laugh and nodded.

"You're on your knees aren't you?" Steven crossed his arms and rolled his eyes.

"Maybe I just wanted to jerk you off in a different position."

"Really? Because-ah fuck!" Johnny sharply inhaled and squeezed his eyes shut as Steven spit on his dick before swirling his tongue around the tip and taking him all the way in. Steven moaned around Johnny, sending vibrations all around his throbbing cock and straight to the bottom of his stomach. He felt warmth spreading to his arms and legs and he bucked his hips up into Steven's warm, wet mouth, feeling so, so close.

"F-fuck Moz, I'm gonna come!" Steven tried his hardest not to laugh at how quick Johnny reached his release but sucked him off faster and harder nevertheless. When Steven flicked his tongue up and down the underside of Johnny's dick, he lost it. Johnny grabbed at the sofa underneath him and loudly moaned as he came, his hot, sticky cum shooting into Steven's mouth. Steven swallowed it with ease and kept sucking until he felt Johnny's dick twitching and saw him shuddering. Steven got up and licked his lips, lapping up the remnants of Johnny's cum.

"Wow," Johnny muttered as he put himself away.

"Good?" Steven asked, biting his lip in anticipation.

"Better than good." Steven smiled and wobbly curtsied, not entirely used to being in the six inch platform heels.

"Shall I change?" Johnny shook his head no.

"You look too delicious at the moment." Steven giggled and sat down next to Johnny, curling up against him and resting his head on his shoulder.

"I love you darling." Johnny said as he ran his fingers through Steven's luscious hair, making the lingerie clad boy mewl.

"I love you too."


End file.
